Nine Months
by FushigiWriterSHINE
Summary: This is my version of what happens after the first season of Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime. The twins continue on with their lives with all of their friends with many new surprises in store for them. Fine and Rein continue to grow into wonderful princesses while waiting the arrival of a certain special surprise.
1. Chapter 1

"FINE-SAMA, REIN-SAMA!"

Camelot was running through the halls using her hands as an amplifier.

"RUN REIN!" Fine yelled back at her sister, grabbing onto her wrist. The girls were currently escaping from another of Camelot's princess lessons. Rein, Fine, and Camelot, who followed close behind, were running through the castle halls. In that moment, the halls seemed like a maze as the twin princesses tried to find the exit.

"FINE-SAMA, REIN-SAMA COME BACK!"

Camelot repeated with the same booming voice as before.

"NOOO!"

Fine and Rein, mostly Fine as she was pulling her sister along, picked up the pace as they refused to give in to Camelot's request. They finally got through the halls and with one last sharp turn they reached the grand double doors that lead to the courtyard. The two girls jumped into the nearest bush and silenced each other with a finger to the lips.

Camelot came out into the courtyard and a few feet out the doors quickly looked to the right and left of her. She couldn't see the girls anywhere so she continued to dash further into the courtyard yelling at the top of her lungs.

"FINE-SAMA…REIN-SAMA!"

The girls peeked through the bushes and saw Camelot's back figure become smaller and smaller the further she went. Once the twins made sure she was really gone they stood up out of the bushes. The girls huffed in relief. They succeeded in their escaping from Camelot's fierce lessons on princess etiquette. The twins looked at each other with accomplished nods and Fine was the first to speak.

"Why is it that we still have to learn how to be proper princesses?"

Rein put her pointer finger under her chin wondering the same thing as her sister. She replied, "I thought she saw us as proper princesses since we saved the Mysterious Star?" Fine agreed with a nod and paced back and forth humming to herself in thought. Rein paced the opposite direction as her sister and when they both turned around at the same time, they butted heads. Both of them in reflex rubbed their heads in an attempt to ease the pain.

"Heh, I think we shouldn't pace anymore," Rein said with an awkward laugh. Fine smiled sheepishly back at her twin. They then decided to walk to the royal garden as they had wanted to see the flowers that were in full bloom. Also, they wanted to think about the reason Camelot insisted they continued their lessons and the garden was the best place to do it. The twins reached the arch made up of vines that was the entrance to the garden and entered the flower paradise. Rein sat on a stone bench facing a bed of blue tulips while Fine stood with her hands tied behind her back swaying back in forth in front a bed of sunflowers. As they took in the beauty of their favorite flowers they started recollecting the memories of what had recently come to pass—the restoring of the _blessing of the sun_.

It had been three weeks since Rein and Fine had destroyed the black crystal and restored the _blessing of the sun_. Along with this they also freed Prince Bright of the Jewel Kingdom from the dark powers of the black crystal. They had been put through many trails but the biggest trail awaited them in the Sunny Kingdom castle where they had to perform the _Final Prominence_. In their last attempts to save the mysterious star from the darkness they were going to disappear because the lack of the seventh grace stone left the other six stones to feed off of Fine and Rein's life force. They hadn't, however, because Poomo—their poomo fairy friend—intervened and became the seventh grace stone's substitute. The twins had finished the spell and once and for all destroyed the black crystal. They had successfully saved the mysterious star but ended up losing Poomo and cried thinking he was never coming back. Princess Grace appeared one last time and granted the sad princesses with one last gift and brought back Poomo which caused the girls to continue to cry, but with mixed feelings of relief and joy. A party had been thrown the next day to celebrate the fully restored _blessing of the sun_ and the unity of the kingdoms. There was friendship in all seven kingdoms and the twin princesses couldn't be any happier.

"Fine, we made a lot of friends during the last year," Rein said to her sister breaking her stare off of the blue tulips. Fine couldn't agree more with Rein and started counting down all the people they befriended.

"Yeah, like Lione and Tio—"

"Mirlo and baby Narlo—"

"Milky and Shade—"

" Auler and Sophie—"

"Ichele, Nina, Saya, Shiyon, Gorchel, Loloa, Nursya, Harney, Quarry, Julia, Joiner, and Solo—"

"Pearl-chan—"

" Bright-sama," Rein added with sparkles in her eyes. Fine looked at her sister with awkward concern in her reaction to saying Prince Bright's name. Both Rein and Fine looked at each other and blurted, "Altezza!" How can they forget about Altezza when they had spent most of their journey with the princess of the Jewel kingdom? They laughed nervously at the thought of Altezza finding out that they had forgotten her. However, they had forgotten one more person or more like fairy who had been with them since the beginning of "the _blessing of the sun_ is weakening" incident.

"Where is Poomo," Fine and Rein said looking at each other. They looked around them and, seeing he was not with them, decided to check there room. They dashed all the way to their shared bedroom and burst the doors open.

"AHHH!-pumo."

The Poomo Fairy jolted into the air in surprise after the doors to the room were brutally opened. It had been quiet the whole morning with no sudden noises so this sudden entrance had scared him nearly to death.

" Are you trying to give me a heart attack-pumo," Poomo said with a hand on his chest trying to catch his breath.

Rein apologized first, "I'm sorry Poomo."

Fine followed after with her hands clapped together saying, "Sorry Poomo."

Poomo's breathing had slowed down to a normal rhythm and his heart beat was at the right pace. He looked to the twin's face expressions of worry and scratched his temple.

"It's okay-pumo," he said while laughing nervously. Rein noticed that he was standing on her desk and there was materials scattered on top, so she asked, "What have you been up to Poomo?"

Fine also took notice and joined her sister in the questioning. They both stared straight at Poomo, which made him feel nervous.

"Nothing-pumo," he replied with quick speed and a high pitched voice.

Rein and Fine were now more curious then before and Poomo could sense it with the intensity of their stares increasing. They continued to stare him down and he cowered with the pressure so he turned his head away. When he felt a tickle on his cheek, he turned back to find his face only a few inches from the twins. Fine and Rein had scooted themselves closer to him as they were at the doorway just a few moments ago. He swallowed hard and tried to fly away but before he could, Fine and Rein grabbed him chanting, "Tell us!" Poomo resisted their stares for only so long until he gave in. He sighed dejectedly and said, "Okay-pumo." Fine and Rein high fived in triumph as Poomo turned around to pick up what he was working on before the twins came in. The twins tried to look at the objects in his hands, curious of what it could be, until he turned back to them and the objects were in view to the girls.

"SO CUTE," the girls squealed in delight with hearts in their eyes. The things he was holding in each hand were two bracelets. The bracelets were simple but still very appealing to the twins. They both had a gold chain that made up half of the bracelet and in the middle of it, there was a gold crown with a pearl. The other half of the bracelet was made up of a satin ribbon, which was tied up to each side of the gold chain, each a different color. One bracelet had a red ribbon that complimented the pink pearl and the other had a blue ribbon that complimented a light blue pearl. The girls looked from Poomo to the bracelets countless times until Rein said, "Did you make this Poomo?" To answer that question Poomo had puffed up his chest and beamed a smile in pride. Fine looked closely at the bracelets and noticed the pearl looked similar to the ones that Princess Grace had given them. Voicing her thoughts she said, "Are this the Luche pearls?" Rein eyebrows raised at her sister's observation and she looked at them once more.

"Yes they are," Poomo answered Fine, "I thought it would be nice if I put them in bracelets so you two can wear them and have them with you always-pumo."

Rein and Fine thought that was very thoughtful of Poomo and continued to admire the bracelets not noticing two figures appearing at the door.

"Fine-sama, Rein-sama," an all too familiar voice called.

"Camelot," the twins turned with a startle and with fear evident in their voice continued, "Lulu." Camelot stood at the doorway with her hands on her hips and sternly looked at the twins while Lulu stood next to her copying her pose. The girls were about to make a run for it for the second time that day, but were stopped by Camelot who cleared her throat.

"Uhm, even though I should take this perfect opportunity to scold you on running away from your princess lessons, that is not why I am here," the old governess said.

Fine, Rein, and Poomo all shared baffled glances and looked at Camelot. The education supervisor then said, "The Queen and King, their majesties, would like to speak with you." Now Fine and Rein were very curious to what their parents had to say as it had blocked Camelot's ability to lecture them about proper princess behavior.

"If you two would follow me to the comfort room, their majesties are waiting" Camelot said. Both she and Lulu turned around to begin their walk to the comfort room. Fine and Rein straightened up and with a quick reply in agreement they followed their education supervisor and the small cat. Poomo flew over in between the twins and while they walked, Lulu noted on her journal and recited, "Scolding can be put aside for later." Everyone sweat dropped at the young cat apprentice.

After a few minutes of walking through the halls they had all reached the comfort room. Camelot slowly opened the doors to the comfort room and both she and Lulu stepped to the side to let the princesses enter. Inside the room Queen Elsa was polishing one of her decors while sitting on a chair and King Truth was standing near the window, looking out, with his back turned to his two daughters.

The twins were halfway into the room when they heard a clearing of the throat. They both turned their heads behind them and saw Camelot demonstrate a small curtsy and Lulu copied her motions. Fine and Rein nodded and 'ohhed' silently. Turning around once again with both their parents' attention on them they performed a curtsy and both greeted, "Good Afternoon, Okaa-sama and Oto-sama."

The king and queen both smiled and greeted them back. Elsa motioned with her hand, putting down her décor, for the girls to come and sit on the sofa next to her. The twins shuffled to their seats and as they sat done Fine was the first one to ask, "Why did you guys want to see us?"

Elsa looked up at her husband, who had positioned himself behind her, with loving eyes and he looked back at her with the same look in his eyes. Rein's eyes sparkled and she was squealing mentally at the romantic moment her parents shared. Fine was oblivious to this and continued to stare at the floor as a thought had crossed her mind.

"Are we in trouble?"

Rein stopped her daydreaming of her and Bright and came back to reality. She let the idea of her and her sister being in trouble sink in. Both Fine and Rein let their eyes fall down to the ground. Truth chuckled and his wife smiled at the girls reassuringly.

"No you are not in trouble," the twins breathed out in relief and Elsa continued, "but we do have something to tell you girls."

On cue Truth walked around the table in the center of the sofa and chair and sat himself next to Fine and Rein. The girls were confused at what their parents had to say. Camelot and Lulu were also inside the room standing a fair distance from the family as they were also curious to what the king and queen had to say. After he knew he had his daughter's attention Truth finally spoke.

"You are going to have a little baby brother or sister," Truth said rather bluntly.

Silence engulfed the comfort room.

1 second

2 seconds

3 seconds past by when…

"WHAAAAT!"

The twins jumped up out of their seats, Poomo lost his ability to fly, and Camelot was being held up by Lulu as she had almost fainted. None of them were expecting this.  
Elsa looked at her daughters and said, "I'm going to be having a baby." The first one to come up to the queen was Camelot as she took the queen's hands in hers and said, "Congratulations your majesty!" Lulu followed right behind her smiling with a tear threatening to fall from her eye.

"What happy, wonderful news," Camelot said with much praise. Elsa looked to her daughters and smiled at the sight.

The girls were jumping and spinning each other around in circles while, holding hands. Poomo was sitting on the couch looking up at the twins. They were overjoyed with the news and couldn't believe that they were going to be big sisters. "We're going to have a baby sister," Rein cheered. "Or a baby brother," Fine added just as cheerfully.

"We won't know until the baby is born," Truth added, "and that won't be until nine months from now."

Fine and Rein were disappointed that it would take so long for the baby to get here but they were still in high spirits. The girls stopped spinning as an idea dawned on them.

The twins began to realize the meaning of being older sisters. They were going to be role models to this new baby and the way they were now was not really model material. They faced each other with the same determined look in their eyes.

"Fine," Rein said.

"Rein," Fine replied.  
"We shall become proper princesses," Fine and Rein said together with their hands clinched up into fists and pumped up to their chests.

"Ohhhh-pumo," Poomo was impressed at the girl's declaration

Camelot was touched by the girl's words that she let her tears flow down like waterfalls with off course Lulu doing the same. The queen and king were confused at the girl's sudden claim, but none in the less happy.

"We want to be responsible proper princesses so the baby can see us as role models," the twins said proudly.

However, the princesses were so happy that in the next moment they decided to do the happy dance. Their previous declaration seemed so far away to Camelot and Poomo as they dropped their heads in disappointment.

The King and Queen laughed at their daughters' sudden urge to dance. They believed that their twins would be wonderful older sisters to the new baby, but maybe their inner proper princess needed some work.

Oh well, they still had nine months to become proper princesses. For the meantime, they would remain the same cheerful, energetic, and smiling twin princesses of the Sunny Kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

"I want to learn how to ride a horse."

Queen Elsa stopped drinking her rose tea, King Truth looked up from his newspaper that he was currently reading, and Poomo along with Rein stopped eating their breakfast. They were all surprised at what Fine had said. It was now the morning after a week since the King and Queen surprised the twins with the news of the baby. The morning started out the same like every other morning until Fine announced her sudden request.

"I'd like to learn horseback riding."

Elsa put down her teacup on its saucer and looked at her daughter with confusion. She was surprised at Fine's sudden interest in such a hobby and said, "Why do you want to learn to ride a horse?"

At this point the King had put down his paper on the dining table. He was now more interested in his daughter then the newspaper in front of him. Sitting next to him was Rein who had stopped eating her French toast and was currently staring at her sister. She was shocked at what was coming out of her twin's mouth. For once Fine was interested in something other than sweets and sports. Well riding is a sport, but still it was rare for Fine to be interested in it and she wanted to know why. She was about to find out.

"I want to learn because the people that ride share a special bond with their horse and also they look like they are enjoying themselves," Fine continued with a smile, "I want to be able to experience that joy."

Elsa considered Fine's response a good one and decided to agree to her daughter's request. Fine was very happy for her mother's approval and both she and Elsa turned their heads to the King.

Rein was silently rooting for her sister's success so she joined her mother and Fine in staring her father done. They awaited his answer. Truth felt the intense looks he was receiving his family and put his hand to his mouth and thought hard about his decision. It was very hard to say no because his wife, Fine, and Rein all gave him pleading looks so he sighed and smiled. Truth had given in and nodded his head in approval to Fine's lessons.

Fine cheered, but before she could thank her parents Camelot had interrupted her. Camelot was outside listening to everything and decided that it was the perfect chance to intervene.

"Please reconsider your majesties," Camelot gave them a stern look, "a princess should not have to learn how to ride a horse," she looked down at Fine, "it is not appropriate princess behavior."

Before the king and queen could say anything Fine said it first.

"Camelot you always tell me and Rein that as princesses we shall face many challenges," Fine continued with an unsure yes from Camelot, "Well, I think this could be a challenge I could overcome and it will make me a better princess."

Camelot's eyes became watery and a smile slowly revealed on her face. She knew that learning to ride saddle will do nothing for Fine princess wise, but her unwavering confidence to overcome challenges was admirable. The education advisor did not know what had gotten into Fine, but the young girl was acting and talking like a princess should.

Fine watched as Camelot accepted some tissues from Lulu who had entered the room. The red-haired princesses' smile formed as her governess nodded. Rein had then stood up and grabbed Fine's hands and with a smile said, "That's great, Fine!" Fine nodded with much excitement and couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

Fine was walking towards the stables to feed her riding companion as it was lunch time. It had been three weeks since she started her horseback riding lessons. She had a tough time these past few weeks as she continuously fell off of the horse's saddle. There were also the scary moments when the horse ran on its own and wouldn't stop until the instructor calmed it down. Fine would hold on to dear life in those runs and she believed she was a goner. She had thoughts of quitting but she had to remind herself that she wanted to do this and she couldn't give up. After many attempts she was able to successfully mount her horse without the mentor's help and also learned the techniques of making the horse go faster and slow down. Her skills were improving day by day. The horse Fine chose to ride on the first day of lessons was a cream colored horse with a vanilla white colored mane and tail. Her name was Cream and at first the horse didn't like Fine very much. As mentioned, Cream would mess with the red haired newbie by taking off in top speed once Fine was seated on her back. Also when Fine would slip off the saddle the horse would laugh every time. However, when Fine did not stop coming back after a whole day of the horse's mischief, Cream started to warm up to the determined ruby girl.

Fine entered the stables and walked up to her friend. She stroked Cream's nose and smiled. She began telling the horse about her morning like she did everyday as it became a routine. The horse would listen and shake her head throughout the little girl's story showing interest in what she had to say. With Fine, all her stories were interesting from her crazy dreams filled with candy houses to her escape missions from Camelot's boring lessons. When Fine finished her new story about how she and Poomo fought over the last waffle with her being victorious, she opened up a wooden crate taking out some carrots. She feed the very hungry horse one carrot at a time and Cream was gobbling them up at a fast pace.

"There you go Cream," Fine moved her hand to pat the horse's head, "Eat up."

Fine was very happy that she was becoming really close friends with this beautiful creature. It reminded her of someone else's relationship with their riding companion. Before she could think more on that subject a low grumble could be heard. Fine scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously, "I guess I'm hungry too."

Cream rolled her eyes and softly snorted as Fine grabbed a cookie from her pocket and took a bite out of it. Finishing her treat she started to get ready for her run. Fine was already in her riding clothes that consisted of a pink polo with the Sunny Kingdom emblem on the left sleeve, brown riding pants and black riding boots. She removed her red riding helmet from the hook on the wall and clipped it under her chin once it was placed on her head. Fine entered Cream's stall and picked up the saddle from its bench and secured it on the horse's back. Once she gripped the reins on Cream's face she pulled on them leading her outside to the field. It was a fairly big field with just enough room for a horse to run around without feeling too trapped. Fine stopped pulling on Cream's reins and moved over to the horse's side. Fine placed one foot in the stirrup and hopped up onto Cream's back. She positioned herself for comfort and held on the reins and she began. At first they started with a slow walk and then they proceeded to a slow jog. Soon they were going at a steady fast pace following the outline of the fence. Fine felt the wind surround her whole body and the vibration of the horse's clops where in equilibrium with her heartbeat. She couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling from taking over her and the contagious smile from growing. She leaned her body towards the force of the wind and Cream's mane as she began to feel in the zone. She was miles and miles away in her mind from reality and she was oblivious to her surroundings until she noticed a figure by the fence. The person was on the other side of the fence with their arms resting on it and when Fine got closer she saw that it was actually a boy. He was wearing yellow attire with a white and black checkered collar and a small ceil colored cape with what looked like the Moon Kingdom emblem.

_Wait, the Moon Kingdom! It couldn't be, could it? _Fine pulled on the reins abruptly when realizing who it could have been. Cream came to a complete stop and Fine did a three-sixty turn to find the person she least expected to be there.

"SHADE!"

The said prince grinned amusingly at the wide eyed girl on top of the horse.

_Why is he here?! _Fine thought before she half fell—half jumped off of Cream's saddle and headed toward her friend.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the Sunny Castle, Princess Milky was floating on her star vehicle roaming through the halls. Her reason for doing it? She was following the scent of baked goods in order to get to her destination. Milky's nose had led her to the kitchen and inside she saw her blue haired friend and the little Poomo fairy.

"Ba-bu!" _Rein!_

Rein turned towards the door of the kitchen and saw the baby princess of the Moon Kingdom. She was surprised by her sudden appearance, but still showed a smile.  
"Milky," Rein waved at the baby princess and added, "Hi!"

Poomo, who was flying over Rein's shoulders, bowed to the young Moon princess and greeted her with respect only to be stretched by the cheeks with the tiny hands of Milky. Rein let out a sympathetic laugh for her Fairy friend, but didn't do anything to stop her. Milky finally stopped, to Poomo's relief, when she noticed the empty bowl in Rein's hands. She looked around the counter to find many utensils and ingredients for baking. The baby moon princess cocked her head to her shoulder while staring at Rein confused with all the materials.

Rein smiled reassuringly and said, "I'm baking a batch of cookies." Seeing that Milky was interested Rein offered her the chance to assist her and Poomo in making cookies. Milky responded with a series of hyperactive babbling and bopping up and down in the air with her starboard. Rein giggled at the little princesses' reaction and grabbed two aprons from the rack. She tied the blue one around her waist and helped Milky into the yellow apron she picked out for her. The apron was a bit big on Milky so the bottom half of it hung over her starboard. When the girls had washed their hands and were ready to begin, Poomo brought out the recipe book. Rein approached the counter and flipped through the pages of the book, stopping at a page with a picture of sugar cookies. Once they agreed to bake the sugar cookies, thanks to Camelot setting up all the possible materials they would need, they were ready to begin.

From there it became the trail of the quickest and the fittest. The reason was because of Milky's almost disasters with each step of the recipe. When the recipe called for only one egg Milky grabbed the whole bowl of eggs and wobbled with the weight causing her to drop the bowl with eggs and all. Poomo to the rescue. He dove in to catch the bowl, but he was only able to save a few eggs. Lucky them that they only needed one egg, so then it was time to add in the flour. Milky did not pick up the bag of flour, much to Poomo and Rein's relief, but that didn't stop her from causing trouble. Instead she tried to open the bag with her bare hands and with strength not expected from a baby princess she tore the bag open, letting all the flour escape into the air. Rein and Poomo were covered in the white powdery stuff and saw that all the flour had fallen into the ground. Again, lucky for them they had another bag of flour, but this time Poomo opened the bag. Then there was the sugar/salt mix up in which Milky almost poured salt into the mix if it hadn't been for Poomo's fast save with an intercepting plate. They successfully finished the cookie mix with much difficulty thanks to a certain baby princess and rolled the mix out on the clean countertop. They cut out shapes, on the flat rolled out batter, of stars, crescent moons, flowers, and suns. Once they had two pans filled with their cut out cookies, Poomo set the oven to preheat. A few minutes later the oven started beeping signaling that it was ready for the cookies. Before Rein opened the oven she told princess Milky to stay back because the oven was hot. Once Milky hovered back a few feet, Rein opened the oven and Poomo put in the trays. The oven door was closed and they were finally done. Rein and Poomo collapsed on the ground wiping their foreheads in exhaustion. Milky flew towards the two on the ground with a worried look on her face. Rein smiled at the little princess and stood up.

"It's okay Milky," Rein reassured, "We're okay."

Before Rein could continue a voice rang through the walls of the hallways leading into the kitchen.

"Rein, are you baking cookies?!"

Fine practically leaped into the room lured by the smell of cookies. Rein nodded at her sister, but knew her sister all too well and quickly blocked the path to the oven.

"You have to wait until they are done, Fine," Rein warned playfully scolding her.

"Awwww." Fine hung her head in disappointment.

Prince Shade had then come into the room out of breath after running to catch up to Fine. All he knew was that after Fine got off her horse she greeted him and asked him what he was doing there. However, before he could answer, Fine started sniffing the air. The next thing he knew she jumped over the fence, saying something about how she smelled cookies, and made a run for it. He was now in the kitchen catching his breath and Fine realizing she had left him behind, laughed nervously.

"Honestly, is sweets all you think about," an annoyed Shade asked.

"Most of the time, yes," Fine answered cheerfully.

Shade hung his head in defeat at the girl who, like his baby sister, loved to eat. Rein shook her head at Fine's response, but in noticing her sister's riding outfit, she couldn't help and smile. Her sister's determination to ride was very admirable and in seeing her so engrossed in her goal made Rein want to challenge herself as well. She then chose to learn how to bake and had asked Camelot to help her. Camelot was very moved by Rein's sudden interest and started teaching her right away. Just like her sister, Rein did not succeed in improving in the first week. However, after two weeks of practicing, she finally made a cake that Camelot ate without fainting. She smiled at her accomplishment, but then she suddenly remembered something.

"AHHHH," everyone jumped at Rein's sudden shout, "I almost forgot to set the timer for the cookies."

Everyone, but Rein comically fell to the side at her outburst.

_Was that shout really necessary? _Fine shook her head at her sister. _Oh Rein -sigh-_

* * *

The two royal families from the Sunny and Moon Kingdom were now seated around a long rectangular table enjoying tea and snacks in the courtyard.

Earlier, in the kitchen, a maid had interrupted the group of friends with a message from their parents asking for their presence in the courtyard. Fine and Rein smiled as they remembered what had happened.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**When the maid had finished delivering her message she had asked them to follow her. Shade and Milky nodded in agreement with the maid's request and began to follow the young gray cat, but Fine and Rein had other plans. They dashed out the door and the opposite direction from the courtyard. **_

"_**Princess Fine, Rein," the young servant called out.**_

_**Shade and Milky looked at Poomo, both puzzled at their sudden exit. Poomo just shrugged his shoulders, also not knowing the reason.**_

"_**We'll be back," both Fine and Rein yelled out while running in the halls, "We have to change."**_

_**They yelled one more thing before they completely disappeared from sight.**_

"_**WE'LL MEET YOU THERE!"**_

_**Shade and Poomo sighed in unison while Milky happily followed the maid. **_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Fine and Rein were now dressed in their everyday attire enjoying the company of Shade and Milky. Fine, Rein, and Poomo find out that the reason Shade and Milky came over was because the twins parents invited Moon Malia for tea and she had brought along her children. Queen Elsa had told Moon Malia about her pregnancy while they waited for their children to show up. Then Moon Malia had passed on the news to Shade and Milky and they both were taken off guard. Milky had slipped of her starboard almost falling to the ground, but Shade caught her. However, he was unstable in catching her because he was still surprised with the news, so Fine and Rein held him up from behind while Poomo held up Milky from the front. Shade turned to the twins who were holding him up and with pure astonishment in his eyes he wanted to know if it was true. They both just responded with big cheery smiles.

They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the tea and snacks, including the cookies Rein and Milky made. Everyone loved the cookies and both Milky and Rein high-fived each other in their success. On another note, Shade was complimenting Fine on her horseback riding skills. Fine's face turned ruby red, matching her eyes and hair. He also told her that he had been watching since the beginning and he was impressed. Fine had no idea he had been watching her for that long and embarrassed by that fact she managed to stutter a 'thank you' for his compliment. Rein and Milky were watching the scene between the two and decided to do something about it.

They both popped up from behind Fine startling her.

"Look, Fine's blushing," said a teasing Rein.

"Ba-bu, Ba-bu, ba-ba-ba-buuu," whispered Milky with a mischievous grin. _It looks like someone has a crush on my big brother._

"REIN," exclaimed Fine turning red like a tomato, "MILKY!"

Fine stood up and chased the two giggling girls around the courtyard. Shade stayed sitting on his seat confused but chuckled at the wild goose chase scene in front of him.

Soon the sun began to set and it was almost time for Moon Malia to head back to the Moon Kingdom with her children. Milky had fallen asleep from all the games they had played and was now in Shade's arms. He carried her while walking with the twin princesses and Poomo to the air balloon. Before he boarded on the air ship, he turned to Fine and Rein one last time and said, "So, how does it feel to know that you will be older sisters soon?"

Both girls looked at each other and slowly smiled in recognition to the meaning of his question. They were very happy and watching as Milky steered in her brother's arms snuggling closer to him only made them feel happier.

"It feels great," both of them replied quietly as not to wake up Milky.

And honestly it did.


	3. Chapter 3

The days began to grow warmer as summer came around. This time of year was Fine and Rein's favorite because it was the perfect season for the beach and summer festivals. The twin princesses loved the summer, but the one thing that made it even more amazing was that a special occasion was coming up.

Their birthday.

Both Rein and Fine were going to be eleven years old in two weeks. They were really excited for this year's birthday because now they had many friends to celebrate it with. Rein and Fine counted down the days till their special day, they could hardly wait. They had no idea what they were in for.

It all started on a day that was a bit warmer than the rest by far. The heat did not affect the Royal Sunny Family as they were all in the cool refuge of the castle. Queen Elsa was currently sitting on one of the chairs in the comfort room next to her husband. It was now the third month since the beginning of her pregnancy. Her stomach hadn't grown much as it was now a slight bump. She had her hands tied together on her lap while listening to her daughter's duet. Her daughter Rein had recently learned how to play the flute while Fine just stuck to the piano. Elsa smiled at her daughter's well-done performance.

Fine and Rein were performing for their parents as they had been practicing this song together for a whole week. They really liked how they've done in it so they wanted to let their parents listen to it. Fine was sitting on the piano bench while her sister Rein stood next to the grand piano.

Rein's eyes smiled as she remembered how she came to play the flute. One day a few weeks ago her and Fine went into town and happened to see a musical performance accompanied by a dance. Rein thought the flute sounded really pretty and when they returned back to the castle later that evening she asked if she could learn the flute. It took a lot of effort with all the different blowing techniques. She had her finger stuck in the flute holes a couple times. It took a lot of patience to play the flute and she wasn't really known for that, but she really wanted to learn. At first all that came out of the wind instrument was high-pitched whistles and Rein grew frustrated. However, after almost blowing at it for a hundred times, a very pretty sound came out. She was very happy and continued the rest of her lessons with less difficulty now that she knew she could do it. Patience had become her middle name. Well, when it came to the flute that is.

Poomo was sitting on the window sill swaying his head to the music. He was very impressed with how well the two girls were doing, especially Rein. He flinched as he remembered the first few days of her lessons. All throughout the castle, out of tune high-pitched whistles could be heard. Him and Fine had found some earplugs and stuck them in their ears. Poomo sighed, "I thought I was going to lose my hearing-pumo."

The girls had finished their piece nicely with no mistakes. Their parents and Poomo clapped for them as Fine stood up from the bench and joined her sister in a curtsy. Elsa congratulated both her daughter's in a wonderful performance and Truth nodded his head agreeing with his wife. Poomo flew over and praised both girls in a good job well done adding his 'pumo' suffix in the end.

"Thank you," Fine and Rein smiled and added with a bow, "May we please excuse ourselves now?"

The queen and king smiled reassuringly and the twins curtsied one last time before leaving. Poomo followed right behind them. It was quiet on the way back to their room and it wasn't until they reached it did Fine say something.

"Our plan didn't work," said an upset Fine.

"I know, Fine," said Rein nodding with a sad face.

Poomo looked at the two girls confused and thought to himself. _What plan?_

Fine plopped onto her bed and said, "They didn't say anything again today."

Rein sat on her bed and replied, "Yeah."

Poomo was really baffled at the girl's sudden change in mood. They were happy just a few minutes ago.

"Aghhh, I really want to know what they are doing for our birthday," Fine said ruffling her hair in frustration.

Poomo felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks as he plummeted to the ground.

Fine and Rein had spent the whole day with their parents wanting to know what they were planning to do for their birthday. However, they had heard nothing the whole day. They also tried the days before, but it ended with them still not knowing anything. A week ago Rein had asked their parents what they were going to do for their eleventh birthday. Their mother just said that they would figure something out when the day was almost here. It was only three days till the twin's birthday and they still had no clue in what they were going to do.

Rein stared down at her feet as she began to kick them in the air. Fine stared at the ceiling with her arms stretched behind her head.

"We still haven't gotten a response from our friends either," said a gloomy Rein.

Because the queen and king did not tell them anything they decided to throw their own party. They made the invitations themselves and sent them to all the princes and princesses. This was three days ago and they still hadn't gotten a response from any of them. Fine and Rein began to think that everyone had forgotten about them. They glanced at each other and turned away sighing.

It was morning of the big day. The sun was rising, birds were singing, and the pancakes were on the pan. Three days had come and gone and at this moment the twins were snug under their blankets. They both were in the middle of dreaming when a maid with curly shoulder length hair entered their room.

"Princess Fine, Princess Rein," she whispered.

"Cakee~," Fine mumbled in her sleep.

"Bright-sama~," a dreamy Rein said still sleeping.

The maid walked closer to the twin's bed and attempted again to wake up the girls with a little louder voice.

"PRINCESS REIN, PRINCESS FINE," screamed the maid.

…

"Cakee~"

"Bright-sama~"

The young lady almost fell due to the impact of her scream. She couldn't believe how the twin princesses could still be asleep after that. Then she had an idea.

"Princess Fine, Princess Rein," she added calmly, "Happy Birthday."

With that Fine and Rein sat up with incredible speed. They turned to each other and turned back to the maid.

"Thank you," they both said with a cute smile.

The maid smiled at her success and bowed to the two young princesses. She then said, "Breakfast is ready on the table."

Both Fine and Rein nodded with the smile still in their faces and jumped out of their bed and ran out the door. They head to the bathroom to wash up when they realized something. _What happened to Camelot and Lulu?_

They reached the bathroom and splashed their faces with cold water.

"Why didn't Camelot wake us up," said a wide awake Fine.

"Yeah ad Lulu," replied a just as awake Rein.

They shrugged their shoulders as they brushed their teeth. They returned to their room to change and comb their hair. After they were ready, they ran to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Mother and Fath—," they stopped when they saw the empty dining room.

Their parents were not there and this made the girls a little upset. A maid, who was a small white cat, led them both to the table to eat their breakfast. They started to eat slowly confused at where their parents could be. It was their birthday, right?

Fine and Rein were now sitting on their beds with their elbows on their knees and their hands under their chins. They found out that Poomo was missing as well when they didn't see him in his bed. No one was their other then the maids who worked in the castle. They sighed recalling that in the last three days they still hadn't got a response from their friends. They looked at each other and diverted their vision to the ground. Fine then hopped off her bed and went over to Rein's side. Rein looked up and before she realized it her cheeks were being stretched into a smile.

"Vine," Rein managed to say.

Fine let go and fell onto her bed laughing. Rein rubbed her cheeks and smiled understanding why her sister did what she did. Even so, it still hurt. She stood over her sister with an evil glint in her eye. Fine was laughing to hard to notice her sister move to her bed. Rein wiggled her fingers and attacked.

"Ah-Rein, Ha-ha-No, Hah- ha-stop," Fine was begging through her laughter.

Rein was now tickling her sister and Fine's arms and legs were thrashing around. Rein stopped after a few minutes and both the girls were laughing with their legs in the air and hands on their stomachs.

"Hey maybe they are hiding from us," Rein said getting up.

Fine wiped a tear from her eye and smiled along with Rein.

"LET'S LOOK FOR THEM!"

They ran out of the room splitting up in the hallway.

Fine ran into the kitchen hoping to find Camelot in there. Usually every year Camelot and her mother are in the kitchen preparing the sweets and the cake for the party. She looked around seeing nobody inside. Before leaving the kitchen she caught sight of a mountain of cream puffs on the kitchen counter. She shuffled to the counter and her eyes sparkled at the delicious pile of cakes.

**GROWL**

She laughed nervously while staring at her tummy. Fine then checked once more around the kitchen, to make sure no one was really around.

_Coast is clear._

Fine popped each cream puff one by one inside her mouth. She finished the plate in a matter of minutes. She sighed with satisfaction and patted her _**still**_ flat stomach. She looked at the plate and found a piece of paper on top of it. It had a note written on it.

I hope your birthday is as sweet as these creampuffs~ Happy Birthday Fine

Fine smiled also hoping her birthday was as sweet as these yummy cakes. She stuffed the note in the pocket of her jacket and ran out of the room. She still had to find where everyone was hiding.

Rein ran to the west side of the castle checking every room she passed. She walked inside the Comfort room hoping her Father was inside. Every year on their birthday, Truth would play the piano for them. Rein was disappointed not to find him inside the room, but she did see something that caught her interest. On the piano bench she saw a beautiful blue décor. She picked it up examining it. It was a necklace that had a silver chain with a blue crystal in the middle shaped like a rose. Her eyes filled with hearts as she fell in love with the gorgeous piece of jewelry. She held it to her chest and in doing so she saw a piece of paper where the necklace had been. Rein picked up the note and read:

You shall sparkle on your special day just like this décor~ Happy Birthday Rein

With her other hand she raised the necklace toward the sun shining through the window. She watched as the rose crystal twinkled in the sunlight. Rein smiled and put on the necklace knowing now that it was meant for her. She held on to the paper and ran out the door.

Fine was now in the throne room and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was four monkey stuffed animals on the King and Queen's thrones. She was stifling her laughter with her hand as she drew closer to the chairs. One of the monkey stuffed animals was wearing a dress and a crown. That monkey was red and Fine thought to herself that it resembled her mother. She looked over to the other chair and saw that a blue monkey plushy was sitting on it. She saw the crown and the coat it was wearing and automatically thought of her father. The ruby twin burst out laughing not being able to hold it any more. The last two monkeys were smaller than the other two and one was light blue and the other pink. They both wore hats that resembled Fine and Rein's. Fine recognized it as them and was now on the floor laughing with her legs kicking the air. Her head had felt something soft and she sat up to look at it. It was a banana plushy. She picked it up staring at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Turning her head to the side, Fine saw another banana and then another. There was a whole trail of them. Fine stood up from the floor and began to follow the path laid out with stuffed banana toys.

Rein stood in front of the archway to the garden. She remembered how much her mother liked to visit the garden so this was the next place to look. Rein took a few steps into the garden and that was when she saw it.

There was a white cloak floating in the air a few ways away. Rein felt a shiver done her spine as it disappeared behind the hedge. She swallowed hard and bravely walked towards where the white figure was before it vanished. Rein stopped walking when she was about one foot away from the hedge. She hesitated to turn around the hedge in fear of coming face to face with the ghost. She took a deep breath and forced herself to keep going. However, when she looked down the path, she didn't see anything. Rein was now curious and forgetting her fears she ran through the maze of the garden. She finally stopped running when she ran out of breath. When she looked down she saw the ghost.

Well, what was left of it.

It was a white sheet lying on the ground and when she picked it up Rein saw that there was nothing underneath. Rein picked up the blanket and draped it over her arm. She then continued to walk through the garden disappointed that there was no ghost when she noticed the sun had gone away. A shadow had blocked the sun and Rein's eyes widened as she looked up.

There was a mountain of what looked like monkey stuffed toys. Her jaw dropped at the sight of it. She didn't get to see a ghost, but she found something weirder. All of a sudden the mountain of monkeys started to move. It was leaning towards Rein's direction and the said girl tried to run away, but it was too late. The monkeys had fallen on top of her leaving her buried under softness. She maneuvered her way out from underneath and came face to face with ruby eyes.

"Fine," said a surprised Rein.

Fine gave her a cheesy smile and laughed. Rein figured her twin sister saw the pile of stuffed monkeys and decided to jump into it. The red haired twin stood up and lends her sister her hand. They pushed the monkeys aside to find a wooden table in which they think held up the monkey mountain. Underneath the table were two pots, each one with a different type of flower. Fine and Rein bent down to take out the pots. Rein took out the flower pot with the blue bells while her sister took out the one with the sunflowers. They pushed off the remaining monkeys from the table and placed their flower pots on top. Both of them realized that there was another note planted into the soil of each pot. They lifted the note and read it at the same time.

You two may be different like these flowers but you are connected by the same soil ~Happy Birthday Rein/Fine

They shared each other notes and found out they said the same thing. Fine removed the note from her pocket and Rein did the same. They placed them all in the table and examined each one. Who could they be from? At that moment the wind blew on the pieces of paper and caused them to fly off the table. Fine climbed on the table attempting to save them, but only was able to catch one. The notes didn't get too far as they landed on the ground flipped over. Rein bent down to pick them up when she noticed something about them.

"Fine, bring that note you caught over," said Rein while motioning her sister to come over.

Fine climbed down from the table and went over to her sister. She handed the paper to Rein and watched as her sister placed it on the ground with the rest. Fine bent down and both she and Rein leaned their faces closer to the pieces of papers. Once Rein closed the gap between the four papers it formed a picture.

**An air balloon.**

Fine scratched her temple while Rein cupped her hand to her mouth. Rein straightened her back suddenly and exclaimed, "This must be a clue!" Fine followed her sister's enthusiasm and replied, "With this we can find everyone!"

They stood up with a jump and holding hands they ran towards the air balloon that was drawn in the clue.

"HERE WE ARE!"

The girls found the air balloon that they were searching for. It was the same one they used to travel to the other countries for the princess parties. They entered the balloon and found some objects already inside. There were two nicely wrapped presents, one a pink box with a red ribbon and the other a blue box with a green ribbon. Fine opened the red present while Rein opened the blue present. They ripped the paper off and at the same time removed the lid. "Wow," Fine said amazed. Inside was a sun hat with a red ribbon and under that a pair of pink sandals with orange straps topped off with a pink flower in each sandal. Under that, a pretty spaghetti strapped orange sun dress. "Sooo cute~," squealed Rein next to her sister. Inside her box was the same sun hat with a blue ribbon. Under that was the same style sandals as Fine but they were blue with yellow straps topped off with blue flowers on each sandal. Finally just like her sister, Rein was given a spaghetti strapped sun dress, but this one was banana yellow. They loved their presents. Rein then noticed a map that was next to the presents and tapped her twin's shoulder. Fine grabbed the map and opened it to see a drawn red circle around Coral Beach. Fine took hold of the stirring straps of the air balloon and turned to Rein.

"Let's go to Coral Beach," Fine said with a determined gleam in her eyes, "I bet they are there."

The twins arrived at the beach in the fastest way possible. They crash landed. Fine and Rein crawled out of the air balloon with imaginary ducklings spinning on top of their heads. They stood up now with the sand under their sandals. The twins were now wearing the summer dresses that were in the boxes. While in the ride they managed to change their outfit which was the cause of the rough landing. They looked around in awe because they were finally at the beach. Fine pointed out to her sister a pink shell on the sand. Rein then pointed out a blue shell right next to it. They looked ahead and saw there were more shells in a line and they figured that it led somewhere. They ran down the path of shells and soon enough it ended.

"**SURPRISE!"**

Fine and Rein stepped backwards slightly from shock. They looked up and saw something that made them smile with extreme glee. They saw Lione and Tio, Sophie and Auler, Mirlo and Narlo, the eleven seed princesses and Solo, Milky and Shade, Altezza and Bright, Camelot and Lulu, Pearl and Captain Pingu, and finally Poomo and the twin's parents. Everyone was standing around an outdoor beach patio decorated with many lanterns, streamers, and flowers. Fine and Rein giggled in excitement as they ran up to their parents.

"Mother, Father, mina," said the twins while smiling.

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY REIN AND FINE," **everyone cheered.

"But we thought you guys forgot," Fine said baffled.

Truth chuckled and said, "We didn't tell you anything because we wanted to throw you a surprise party."

Elsa added, "We're sorry for not telling you." Shade walked up to the twins and slyly added, "It wouldn't really be a surprise party if they had told you." Fine glared at him and was about to say something back but stopped when she saw Bright slap him in the back. Rein then said, "So were the clues set up by you guys?" Poomo flew over and replied, "That was me-pumo." Fine stepped in front of Poomo and asked, "What was with the monkeys, then?" Shade recovered from Bright's attack and said, "That was my idea." Fine stared at him in confusion. Gorchel waved at Fine and said, "Do you remember the time you were turned into a monkey," Fine nodded and Gorchel continued, "Shade thought it would be a good idea to set up monkey stuffed toys." Shade smirked and added, "I mean you yourself are a monkey so it was a pretty good plan."

"UKKY?!" Fine covered her mouth realizing what she just proved. Everyone laughed at Fine's outburst and she just laughed nervously while blushing intensely. Elsa laughed and hugged her cherry faced daughter. "Happy birthday my dear Fine," she extended her free arm to Rein and added, "My sweet Rein." Rein had joined in the hug. Bright smiled at the sweet moment the girls were sharing with their mother and cheered, "LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

"**YEAH!"**

Everyone cheered, even the bashful Fine, and the beach birthday began. Fine and Rein were released from their mother's embrace and looked at each other.

_This is the best birthday ever._

They joined everyone in celebrating their eleventh birthday. They were the happiest girls in the mysterious star to have such amazing friends like theirs. They would have never asked to spend their birthday with anyone else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Achoo**

Fine sneezed for what seemed the hundredth time that day. It was noon already and Fine was still under her blankets. Fine was groggy, her eyes were watery, nose was red, lips were chapped, and her cheeks were flushed. She had caught a terrible cold and also had a fever slightly over one hundred. It had been four weeks since the twin's beach birthday party. It ended very nicely and now it was the fourth month of Queen Elsa's pregnancy. Her stomach had grown slightly so now the bump was more noticeable. However, the expecting mother was preoccupied with her ruby eyed daughter, Fine.

Queen Elsa placed her palm on her sick daughter's forehead. "How are you feeling, Fine," asked Elsa in a worried tone. "Not very fine," replied Fine followed by a fit of coughing. Rein was sitting on her own bed looking over at her sister with sad eyes. Just then, a servant came to the door of the twin's room. "Your majesty," he bowed and continued, "I am terribly sorry to intrude, but Omendo has asked for your assistance." Usually it would be King Truth attending to Omendo's call, but he was called earlier in the morning for urgent business. The queen had to go so before she left, she kissed Fine on the forehead and told Rein to make sure not to get sick as well. With that she left the room alongside the servant. Camelot walked inside the room, accompanied by Lulu, holding a bottle. She went to Fine's bedside and poured the medicine into a spoon.

"Fine-sama," said Camelot forcing the spoon in Fine's mouth, "You have to take your medicine." Fine forced her swallowing and then made a squeamish face. Lulu handed the bedridden princess a glass of water and everyone watched as Fine gulped it down in one go. The black cat then took out her notepad from her apron pocket and wrote while saying out loud, "Force the princesses to take medicine." Everyone sweat dropped at Lulu's seriousness. Camelot looked at Fine and frowned sadly at the feverish child. Fine was always running and laughing and now she looked exhausted and gloomy. It was upsetting to see her this way.

Camelot motioned Lulu to follow her and they both bowed to the two princesses. They left the room letting Fine get some rest. Once they closed the door to the twin's room, Fine sat up on her bed and looked over to Rein.

"I guess I won't be able to go to the Jewel Kingdom today," said Fine with a scratchy voice.

Bright and Altezza had invited them to an outdoor event being held in their castle. There was going to be all kinds of activities like races and different kinds of sports. Every one of the princesses and princes from the seven countries were invited to this event and the twins were really excited to go, but now Fine was sick.

Rein shook her head sadly and said, "I guess we're not."

Fine smiled at her sister and said, "What do you mean 'we're not'," she coughed then added, "You should still go."

Rein didn't like going anywhere without Fine so she shook her head refusing Fine's request. Fine sluggishly removed the blanket over her legs and stood in front of Rein. "Rein go," Fine held onto Rein's shoulders and continued, "Have fun for the both of us." Rein sighed and nodded her head. She couldn't refuse if her twin sister put it like that while giving her that pleading smile. At that very moment, Poomo flew into the room with a bowl filled with cold water and a dry towel. Rein smiled at her sister as she returned under her blankets and prepared herself to sleep. She stood up and said, "I'll see you later Fine and Poomo," before turning to the door.

_Well then. _Rein thought to herself._ I should get ready._

Rein walked out of her air balloon. She had successfully landed the balloon without crashing it, but she couldn't help thinking it was sort of boring this way. Her face expression lightened up when she saw her surroundings. She had arrived at the Jewel Kingdom and she never grew tired of how beautiful it was. The whole kingdom was decorated with many jewels bringing color to the prosperous country. Rein was memorized by the sight that she almost forgot why she was there in the first place. Then a group of voices calling her name interrupted her thoughts.

"Mina," Rein called waving at her friends.

Lione ran towards Rein followed by Mirlo pushing Narlo's stroller and Sophie. The girls giggled as they reached one another, happy to see each other. Lione noticed that Rein was by herself and asked, "Where's Fine?" Sophie then claimed, "She probably saw a cake shop and ran towards it." Everyone including baby Narlo laughed at what the windmill princess said. They all knew that was a possibility with Fine. Rein stopped laughing and smiled sadly. "Actually she didn't come," everyone gasped as she continued, "Fine has the cold and had to stay home."

Then in the distance they all heard another voice. "Ba-bu- ba-ba-bu!"_Oh no Fine!_

Milky floated over to the group of princesses and prince with a sad look in her face. Rein nodded and added, "And Poomo stayed to take care of her."

All the princesses "ohhed" and looked down on the ground. They were sad that Fine was not able to come. Lione looked up and said, "Fine wouldn't want us to be sad." Mirlo, with her quiet shy voice, then added, "Yeah, she would want us to have fun." Rein nodded and everyone agreed. With that said they began to walk to the Jewel Kingdom's castle. They arrived at the castle ten minutes later meeting the eleven seed princesses along the way.

They entered the castle and were greeted by King Aaron and Queen Camelia. The princesses all paid their respects and thanks to the King and Queen of the Jewel Kingdom. Princess Altezza came into the throne room and curtsied to the princesses. "Welcome everyone." Sophie smiled and replied, "If you bend to much you might have a back problem in the future." Altezza straightened up and glared at Sophie.

"WHATT!"

Everyone laughed at the two princesses as Altezza was fuming and Sophie continued to tease her unknowingly. King Aaron smiled proudly and said, "I hope you enjoy your stay here." Queen Camelia added just as proud, "Enjoy your outdoor sports festival."

Everyone cheered and walked out to the field following a grumpy Altezza. Altezza then pointed out the changing rooms for the girls. All the princesses entered the tent and went into the sections that had their kingdom's symbol. Rein entered her changing curtain and saw two sets of clothes. One for her and one for Fine. She sighed but then scolded herself. She promised Fine she would have fun and with that said she changed into her T-shirt, shorts, and running shoes. When she had finished she walked out of her changing room and saw everyone was ready. She realized that there was two different color clothing. She walked up to Lione who was wearing identical clothes as her.

"Why are some people wearing blue and other red?"

Lione shrugged and replied, "I don't really know?"

Altezza came out of her changing room ready with her outfit. It consisted of a white T-shirt with a red collar and shorts that were all red. This was the opposite of what Rein and Lione was wearing. She walked to the entrance of the tent and said, "Okay everyone, now that we are all ready let's go outside." Everyone followed her outside the tent to find that all the princes had already been in the castle and were all ready with their sports clothes.

Prince Bright walked up to the princesses and welcomed them.

"Hello princesses," he smiled and continued, "And welcome to the Jewel Kingdom's first ever Princes and Princesses Sport's Festival."

"Bright-sama," Rein called to him.

As everyone dispersed Bright walked up to Rein and said, "Hello Princess Rein, Fi-," he stopped and continued, "Where is Princess Fine?" Rein frowned and as Shade walked over to them she replied rather sadly.

"She is sick."

"Oh no," Bright said just as sadly. Shade raised his eyebrows in surprise and asked, "Is she okay?"

Rein shook her head and replied, "She has a high fever and a terrible cough."

Shade was worried for Fine's well being but he tried not to show it. He didn't want to make Rein even more upset.

He smiled and reassured the blue-haired girl. "She'll be fine," he added, "She's strong after all."

Bright nodded in agreement to what Shade said. "Yeah, so please cheer up Princess Rein." As he saw Rein start to smile he added, "We should be happy and have a good time for her sake."

Rein nodded, smiling really big. The conversion ended as Altezza interrupted everyone as she started to yell into a speaker phone.

"Alright Mina, here are the basics for the games today," she proudly continued, "The color of your clothes were distributed at random by the servants of the Jewel Kingdom. The color you are wearing tells you what team you are on. There are only two teams: the Red team," she pointed at herself, "and the Blue team." She then pointed at her brother.

Everyone looked around and walked towards their friends who wore the same color. The final results were as followed:

Blue Team: Rein, Bright, Lione, Solo, Ichele, Nina, Saya, Shiyon, Gorchel, Mirlo, Milky and Narlo.

Red Team: Altezza, Auler, Sophie, Loloa, Nursya, Harney, Quarry, Julia, Joiner, Tio, and Shade.

Bright stood next to his sister and took the speaker phone from her hand.

"LET THE SPORT'S FESTIVAL COMMENCE!"

"**OOOOO!"**

The games began.

First up was the Volleyball game between the girls of both teams. Representing the Blue Team was Rein, Lione, and five of the Seed princesses: Ichele, Nina, Saya, Shiyon, and Gorchel. On the other side of the net were the girls from the Red Team which consisted of Altezza, Sophie, and the rest of the Seed princesses: Loloa, Nursya, Harney Quarry, and Julia. Mirlo and Milky from the Blue Team and Joiner from the Red Team sat out for this game, in order to make the amount of players fair. Usually it is six per team while playing a Volleyball game, but because of the size of the Seed Princesses they made an exception.

The Red team started the game with Sophie's serve. Rein slipped in trying to get the ball and that's how the Red Team won their first point. After Lione helped Rein up it was the Blue Team's turn to serve.

The game continued as each team served. The Blue Team, after their first failure, stepped up their game and won a few points. The Red Team was not letting down and thanks to Altezza's crazy hits they were in the lead.

"Hyaaaa!" Altezza smacked the ball straight down the other side of the net gaining her team another point.

"Oooo Altezza's fiery spirit is wonderful," Sophie clapped her hands praising her teammate.

Altezza turned towards Sophie and glared at her. "Sophie, you have to be serious too!"

Sophie put her fists to her chest and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I shall let fire consume me as well," she added with a smile, "Like you Altezza."

Altezza huffed in annoyance and rolled her eyes at the Windmill Princess. On the sidelines the boys were laughing at the exchange of words between the two princesses. Listening to Altezza and Sophie, Rein looked to her teammates and said, "We can do it you guys. Let's keep going!" Everyone else in the Blue team nodded and the game began once more.

The game continued and finally the score was at 21-18. The Red Team won.

Sophie jumped up and down in joy and Altezza stood with her hands on hips, beaming with pride. Bright and Solo walked over to their team and handed them all water. He smiled at the girls and said, "You girls did really great."

Rein, Lione and the five seed princesses were sitting on the grass and smiled at each other.

"That was fun," said a tired but happy Rein.

"What's next?"

Altezza walked over and answered Gorchel's question.

"Basketball."

"Tio, pass the ball!"

Shade called out after avoiding Bright from blocking him. Tio passed the ball to him and Shade tossed it to the net.

"Whooo, go Shade," cheered the girls from the Red Team as Shade scored.

It was now the guys turn in the sports festival and their sport was Basketball.

Bright grabbed the ball and dribbled it to the other side of the court. He maneuvered through his opponents and then jumped into the air.

"Go Bright-sama!" Rein and the rest of the Blue Team cheered him on.

The game was two against two; once again it was a fair count due to the lack of guys in the Blue Team. Baby Narlo is too young so it was Bright and Solo up against Shade and Tio.

They were halfway through the game and the score was tied with one minute left to go. Both teams on the sidelines cheered on their members. No points were added to the score as the ball kept going from person to person. It was intense as neither team was letting the other make a basket. However, the little Seed Prince had a plan and he was determined to go through with it. He gave Bright the thumbs up and the Jewel Prince nodded his head in agreement. Before Tio and Shade knew what was going on, Solo and Bright commenced with their secret move. Bright passed Solo the ball and as Tio went to steal the ball away from him Solo jumped. Bright got down one on one knee surprising everyone.

"What is he doing," Rein asked out loud.

Solo then landed on Bright's back and he ran up to his head. Bright stood up and as the basket was in view, Solo leaped towards it. Everyone stared in awe as Solo and ball went through the basket.

"TIME UP," said a servant wearing a referee outfit.

"**YAY,"** all the Blue Team members jumped up and down with joy. Bright chuckled and walked up under the basket where Solo was hanging from a thread of the basket.

"That was amazing Solo," said an amazed Bright.

"Thanks," Solo responded as he jumped onto Bright's open palms.

The next thing up for the Sport's festival was the baton race. Everyone participated with a few individual groups in each team. Mirlo and Narlo were both one runner and the Seed Princesses in each team formed a group and represented one runner. The race began and ended with the Red Team winning. It ended with Milky and her older brother neck and neck, but sadly the Moon Princess got distracted with the snack table being set up behind her and ran the other way.

"Babu-ba," said a depressed Milky. _I'm sorry._

"It's okay Milky," Rein patted the baby princess's head and added, "We'll win the next one." This cheered Milky immensely and just as she promised they did win the next game. They played a scavenger hunt and Mirlo from the Blue Team found the last item in the riddle. Each team received the same riddle and they were to decipher it and find the items. Both teams succeeded in finding the first few items, but were stuck with the last part of the riddle until Mirlo figured it out.

"Great job Mirlo." Rein and Lione hugged her from both sides. Narlo was sitting in his stroller and clapped his hands smiling at his big sister. Mirlo blushed a shade of crimson and smiled shyly. "Thank you," said a shy Mirlo.

It was now time for the final game: the three-legged race. Each team must choose two people from each team to compete against the other team's two members. This was the race that determined the winning team as the Blue Team had won two games and the Red Team also won two games.

"I'll do this race," said Bright.

Rein cheered him on but stopped when Bright added, "Princess Rein let's do this."

Rein fell backwards landing on her bottom.

"Wah, no Bright-sama I can't do it," Bright helped her up and she added, "Lione should be your partner."

Bright shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Off course you can do this, Rein," he let go of her hand and continued, "I believe you can do this."

Lione, Mirlo, and Milky nodded their heads as Rein looked at them. They also believed that she could do it.

"Alright, Bright-sama," Bright smiled and Rein finished, "I'll be your partner."

Bright grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her towards the starting line. Rein's hand turned warm where his hand was at and a tint of blush brushed on her face.

_Bright-sama is holding my hand._

They stood next to the other two racers from the Red Team: Altezza and Auler. Auler was tying the red ribbon around his and a blushing Altezza's leg. A servant handed Bright a blue ribbon and he proceeded to do the same as Auler. He bent down and wrapped the ribbon around Rein's leg first then his. Rein was pressing her pointer fingers together in a shy manner.

Rein's heart was beating a little faster than usual as Bright finished tying their legs together. He stood up and brushed his hands together with a smile of accomplishment.

"Alright then," King Aaron stood in front of the two partners and continued, "You guys ready?"

Both teams nodded and King Aaron put both his hands up in the air.

"On your mark—

Auler put his arm around Altezza's waist taking her by surprise and he took her arm making her do the same to him.

"Get set—

Bright did the same to Rein and she was wide-eyed at his motion. He whispered for her to do the same.

"GO!"

Before Rein could react to her arm being on his waist, the race began. Both teams struggled at the beginning as Altezza almost tripped if it hadn't been for Auler who steadied her. Rein and Bright were the first to recover from their stumbling start. However, Altezza and Auler were right on their trail.

"Bright-sama, there catching up with us," said Rein looking back.

"Don't worry, we'll win this," Bright said grinning, but his words were counteracted by someone behind him.

"You mean **we'll** win this," Auler said with a smirk. With that said both teams picked up the pace. Auler and Altezza caught up and were now ahead of Bright and Rein.

"Oh no, we're behind," Rein said to Bright. Bright frowned at this new development. Rein smiled at Bright and said, "Come on Bright-sama, we can do this!"

Bright couldn't help but be caught in her big shining smile. He smiled with her and then they both nodded in agreement. Their grip on each other tightened as they walked faster. They counted to keep in synchronization and soon enough they came to be next to Altezza and Auler.

"Onee-san!" Altezza looked over in surprise. Auler saw that Bright and Rein caught up and ushered Altezza to concentrate. Both teams were now head to head in the race and neither team was giving in.

On both sides the remaining members of each team were cheering them on as they grew closer to the finish line.

The two partners were now six feet away from the finish.

**5**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

"**YAY!"**

Everyone from the blue team jumped with joy. Yup, that's right, Bright and Rein came in first. It was a close call and it could have been anyone's race, but Bright and Rein made one last effort and took one last leap.

"We won, Rein," said a triumphant Bright.

Rein smiled at him but was taken back at what he did next. He tightened his hold on her side and pressed his cheek on her's. Now her heart was going haywire. Her face was as red as her sister's hair; her eyes were wide open in shock and her mouth was agape. However, as she saw Bright's cheerful smile, she was able to calm down just a little to form a small smile.

Auler came up and shook hands with Bright for a good job well done. Altezza stubbornly went up to Rein and congratulated her saying how she will not go easy on her next time. Everyone from both teams gathered around and picked up Bright and Rein about to toss them in the air.

"Three cheers for Rein and Bright," Auler shouted.

"Wait you guys," Bright was stumbling for words as he was being carried. Rein shouted in surprise as she was being carried by some of the Princesses.

"**1!"**

Rein giggled and Bright chuckled as they flew up in the air.

"**2!"**

Rein and Bright smiled at each other as they were being thrown into the air for the second time.

"**3!"**

"WEEE," Rein shouted in glee.

King Aaron and Queen Camelia walked over to the young people and the man announced with his strong voice that the games were over and the Blue Team were the winners.

As everyone cheered, putting both Bright and Rein down, Rein thought to herself, _I can't wait to tell Fine that I won my first sporting event._

She giggled to herself and ran over to her friends to celebrate their victory.

_Today was a good day. _Rein thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Fine and Rein trudged into their shared room and plopped onto their beds. They had just returned from a whole morning of Princess training with Camelot and were now exhausted. Their bodies were sore from all the tiring lessons Camelot drilled into them. They were not able to escape this lesson as Camelot had caught them when they weren't expecting it. She had come in the early morning, while the girls were asleep, and blew a horn directly by their ears.

_~flashback to that morning~_

_Fine and Rein were on the ground, alert as ever. _

"_Camelot," they both replied startled by the blow._

_Camelot grinned at them and with her chin propped up she chuckled._

"_Good Morning, Rein-sama," she turned to the red twin princess adding, "Fine-sama."_

_Rein and Fine shrunk in size as they continued to look into their governess' burning eyes._

"_You won't get away this time," Camelot said with a sinister gleam in her eye._

_~End of Flashback~_

They spent the whole morning completing different lessons. Camelot never let them out of their sight. The girls attended each one of their Princess classes including table etiquette, walking straight, fainting gracefully, tea serving, baking, dancing, and flower arrangement. Finally Camelot dismissed the two girls for the day being happy with their results.

"I'm so tired," Fine whined with her face on her pillow.

Rein just nodded in her pillow too tired to even respond. Truthfully, they've been improving in their princess skills since that one time when they sent all their teachers into the infirmary. However, it still tired them out to do all of those classes and that is why they are so reluctant to attend them.

"I'm so tired that I don't think I can do the 'I'm tired dance'," Fine turned on her side to look at her sister.

Rein nodded. However, even if they were so tired and Fine just claimed that she couldn't do it, they did it.

"How are my twin princesses today," a kind voice said from the door.

"Okaa-sama!" Both girls stopped dancing and hugged their pregnant mother. Queen Elsa was now on her fifth month of pregnancy. She recently had a fitting for her dress in order to please her growing tummy. Fine and Rein broke into lazy smiles as they saw their mother and greeted her slowly due to them being tired.

"You girls look tired," Elsa teased, "I guess I'll give you this letter from the princess of the Flame kingdom later."

Rein and Fine shot their mother a surprised glance and begin to jump and down.

"We're not tired," Rein said and her sister continued, "Yup, we're full of energy!"

Elsa chuckled at her two energetic daughters and handed them the letter.

"It arrived this morning," Elsa smiled and added, "But you two seemed busy so I waited to give this to you."

Fine and Rein started whining about how she should have given the letter sooner so they would have stopped their lessons. Elsa looked sternly at her two daughters and the twins laughed nervously and began saying how it was a good thing that she waited.

"Well I'll leave you two to read the letter," Elsa said before she walked out of their room.

Rein and Fine waved goodbye to their mother and Rein opened the letter and began reading it silently. Fine looked over Rein's shoulder and read the letter also. Not too far into the letter their eyes grew wide and soon after, they were running after their mother.

"Okaa-sama!"

* * *

"Why does this always happen to me-pumo," said Poomo while lying on the floor of the air balloon.

The girls had successfully managed to crash their air balloon.

"Gomenasai," said the twins with dizzy voices.

They were now in the Flame Kingdom after asking their mother for permission. Poomo had come along with them worried about the trouble they would get into. Unfortunately, for him, they couldn't last a few minutes without already crashing. Fine and Rein opened the door to their balloon to be greeted by Princess Lione.

"Hi Fine, Rein," said a happy Lione.

Fine and Rein jumped out of the balloon greeting their friend with much excitement. In excited giggles, they told one another what had been going on in their lives. As they shared their stories, the twins suddenly popped the question.

"SO WHO IS HE!?"

Lione blushed at her friend's sudden question. Poomo was flying on the sidelines confused about what was being said by the twins. Lione stuttered, "I don't know much about him, only that his name is Hero."

Poomo was now interested and floated in front of the Flame princess.

"You like someone Lione-sama-pumo," Poomo eyes sparkled at this idea.

Lione's blush intensified and she grabbed Poomo, swinging the Poomo fairy around.

"No I don't!"

Poomo was soon released by the bashful girl's grip. _I should have never asked, _he thought as he breathed in with relief. Fine and Rein sweat dropped at Lione's reaction to Poomo's question.

"So how do you know him," Fine asked and Rein nodded eagerly next to her.

Lione looked down disappointed and replied, "Actually I don't know him that well."

Fine, Rein and Poomo stared at Lione with confused faces. Lione added with a sheepish smile, "I saw him for the first time three days ago."

_~Lione's flashback to three days ago~_

_Lione was walking on the path to the top of the volcano. She was on her way to visit the Bo Dragon like she always does. However, today she was on her own as the servant, who always accompanied her, was sick with the flu. Instead of staying at the castle, she decided to come on her own. She didn't want to make the Bo Dragon think that she'd forgotten about him, so she ventured out on her own. _

_She continued her walk to the top of the mountain. Nobody ever came this far because they were too afraid of the Bo Dragon so it was always lonely around these parts. Even the servant, who came with her, would stop at a certain spot and leave Lione to continue on her own._

_Lione finally reached the top of the mountain and smiled as she recognized the smoke coming out of the crater._

"_Bo Dragon!"_

_The said Dragon opened his eye to see the Flame Princess smiling at him. He rose to his feet and stood meters high above from Lione. Bo Dragon glanced at the young princess below him with lazy intimidating eyes. Lione continued to smile at him and put her arms in the air._

"_Hello Bo Dragon, I came to visit you again," yelled a cheerful Lione._

_The Bo Dragon bent down to her level and stared at her with the same intimidating look. Lione then giggled as her Dragon friend smiled and nudged his nose at her. She put her arms around his snout hugging him._

"_Whoa, that's the first I've seen him happy," said a voice behind her._

_Lione let go of the Bo Dragon and turned around to see a boy sitting on a rock. The boy had short coffee brown colored hair. When he stood up she noticed that he was at least one foot taller than her. As the boy walked closer to her, she also realized that he was quite handsome with his dark hazel eyes. Her heartbeat began thumping against her chest as he grew closer._

_He stood in front of her and said, "Who are you?"_

_Lione was lost for words as he was only an arm length away. However, she managed to say her name in a quiet voice. The boy smiled at her and then said, "Nice to meet you Lione, my name is Hero."_

_Her heart literally skipped a beat when she saw his smile. However, someone didn't think his presence was as charming as Lione thought it to be. The Bo Dragon blew out smoke from his nostrils and bent down to the boy's eye level and glared at him._

_Hero stared at the Dragon with the same intensity, "I see you still don't like me."_

_Lione knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "Still?"_

_Hero turned his head away from the dragon and said, "Yeah, I've been coming up here for a while now and this big guy has been chasing me out."_

_Lione was amazed at what Hero was telling her. She couldn't believe that there was someone else other then herself that would come up here._

_However, she still had to ask, "Why do you come up here?"_

_Hero smirked at her question and replied, "I want to learn about the Bo Dragon, that's why." _

_Lione was taken aback by his response. __**He wanted to learn about the Bo Dragon, **__Lione thought,__** that's wonderful.**__ She really liked the fact that this boy was interested in the Bo Dragon and wasn't afraid of him. Before she could voice her thoughts the Bo Dragon lashed his tail at Hero. Lione gasped as Hero swiftly dodged his attack and landed on a rock just a ways away. The Bo Dragon glared the boy down. He decided that it was time that Hero left so he lashed his tail again. Hero dodged once more and before leaving he gave a salute to Lione._

"_Guess I better go or the big guys going to spit fire," Hero waved at the princess and jumped off the ledge. _

_Lione's heart stopped as she ran over to the ledge to see if he had gotten hurt. Fortunately, it was a natural thing for him, so he landed with ease._

"_Wait!" Lione called out to him, but he was too far to hear her. Behind her the Bo Dragon blew smoke out of his nostrils in a triumphant manner. He had been successful in chasing the boy away and now he could go back to resting. As he retreated back to his cave in the volcano, Lione sighed._

"_I wasn't able to say anything," Lione said to no one in particular. She began to walk down the mountain as she knew her visit was over._

_~flashback over~_

Lione sighed as she finished telling her friends the story. Fine and Rein looked at each other with sad looks. Lione then said, "I wanted to ask him so many things."

Poomo and the twins continued to listen to their depressed friend. Lione then added, "But most of all I wasn't able to ask him to be my friend."

Rein and Fine nodded at each other and stood on each side of Lione.

"We'll help you Lione," Rein reassured Lione.

"Yeah, we'll make sure you two become friends," Fine added.

Lione beamed with joy and said, "Thanks Fine, Rein. I'm glad I asked for your help."

She had actually sent the twins a letter asking for help with a boy the day before. The twins read the letter and immediately thought she had a love interest and quickly came over to the Flame Kingdom.

Poomo smiled and cheered, "Let the making friends plan begin-pumo."

"**OOO," **cheered the three girls.

* * *

"So how does Hero look like," Rein asked Lione.

All four of them were recently walking around the town searching for him. This was the first step of their plan: to find him.

Lione replied, "Well, he is about one foot taller than me, he has short ruffled coffee brown hair, and his eyes are a dark hazel color—what?"

Fine and Rein stared at Lione, surprise evident on their faces. Rein was the first to recover and said, "For only meeting him once you remember a lot Lione."

Lione's eyes grew wide and she blushed. Rein and Fine giggled at Lione as she played with her ponytail. The twins began teasing her and Lione cupped her lion ears trying to cut out their voices. Poomo sweat dropped as Fine and Rein started chasing Lione in circles. He turned around and quickly returned his gaze to the three girls.

"Lione-sama, was your description of him correct-pumo," he asked.

Lione blushed and yelled, "It was, but I don't like-like him!"

Poomo chuckled nervously and said, "Okay then, is that him-pumo?"

All three girls looked over at where Poomo was pointing and Lione gasped. It was him and he was about to catch them staring. Lione grabbed her three friends and hid into the nearest bush.

"Lione," the twins yelled in surprise. The Flame Princess covered their mouths and they all watched as he walked by. She removed her hands from the girls' mouth only to have them breathe out desperately. The twins were suffocating in Lione's grasp and when she finally released them they gasped for air.

"Gomenasai," Lione apologized and then added, "I couldn't do it. I began to get nervous. What if he doesn't want to be my friend? I mean what if—

Fine put her hands in an x formation and said, "Stop."

Lione breathed out realizing she was talking to fast. Rein put her hand on Lione's shoulder and said, "Its okay Lione, you can do this." Fine then added, "Off course he will Lione, you just have to ask him."

Lione nodded gaining her confidence back. Rein and Fine stood up from the bushes scaring a nearby passerby.

"We completed the first step of our plan and found him," Rein claimed.

Fine added enthusiastically, "Yup, now we go onto the next step, which is to approach him!"

Lione stood up with them and Poomo nodded, approving the girls' determination.

"LET'S GO!"

Fine and Rein held onto Lione's hands and pulled her onto the direction Hero went, and Poomo followed behind them.

Fine stopped and pointed sharply towards a building.

"There he is!" Rein finished her sister's sentence and said, "He went inside that bookstore."

Fine let go of Lione's hand and ran up to the bookstore. She turned around to wave at Lione, Rein and Poomo.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "LET'S GO INSI—

**BANG**

"FINE!"

The three friends ran up to the fallen red haired girl's aid. In turning around, Fine meet the opening door face to face and it hit her right on.

Lione and Rein were kneeled on each side of Fine. Lione with a worried tone asked, "Are you okay, Fine?"

Fine chuckled nervously while rubbing her forehead, "I'm fine."

While the two princesses and the Poomo fairy were fussing over Fine the door opened again and Hero walked out of the store not noticing the group behind the opened door. After a few minutes of asking Fine questions they helped her stand up and Rein looked inside the store's window.

"Ehhhh," Rein exclaimed.

Lione and Fine looked through the window and exclaimed as well. Hero was gone.

Poomo searched the streets and waved his hands to get the three princesses attention.

"There he is-pumo!"

They looked to find the said boy a far distance from them. The twins grabbed Lione's hands and once again they were on his pursuit.

They kept losing sight of him in their chase. First, a cart full of fruit got in their path and caused the twins to stop abruptly. Once the cart passed all of them looked frantically around to see if they could catch sight of him.

"Ahhh!"

Fine and Lione turned to Rein and said, "Did you find him?"

Rein's eyes began to sparkle and she squealed in delight. They turned to where she was looking and all three of them, including the Poomo fairy, tripped comically sideways. Rein ran up to a clothes store and goggled over the cute samba dresses displayed in the window.

"Rein," Fine and Lione said sweat dropping.

Poomo shook his head crossing his arms and then looked up suddenly. He pointed and said, "There he is-pumo!"

Fine ran up to her sister and grabbed her collar. Lione and Poomo stared as Fine dragged her sister away from the store window.

"Let's go!"

All of them went towards Hero's direction when another distraction occurred.

"FINE-SAMA, REIN-SAMA," yelled a boy's voice.

They turned around to find Tio riding on his brilliant stallion, Thunderbolt.

"I HAVE HEARD OF YOUR PRESENCE AND HAVE COME TO ASSIST YOU!"

Poomo and the princesses watched as Thunderbolt continued running right pass them and Tio yelling at him to stop.

"Tio," said Lione, worried about her dear younger brother.

Fine and Rein laughed nervously as they watched Tio and Thunderbolt run into the woods. The twins then noticed that they had lost Hero once again and began running panicky around in circles. The girls not watching where they were going ended up crashing into each other.

Lione bent down to her fallen friend's level and asked if they were alright. They nodded with spinning heads and eyes. She sighed in relief but then smiled sadly.

"I guess we can't catch up to him."

Poomo looked up from the three princesses spot and spotted something. He tapped Lione's shoulder and said, "Lione-sama he is right there-pumo."

Lione quickly looked up to where Poomo directed. He was really there and he was walking out of town. She looked at her dizzy friends and made her hands into fists. Fine, Rein and Poomo watched as Lione stood up and took a few steps forward. She stopped walking and sucked in her breath.

"HERO!"

Fine, Rein and Poomo's eyes grew wide as they witnessed the miraculous shout of the usually shy Lione. The said boy turned around in hearing his name. Lione's ears wiggled in happiness as he looked at her. In recognizing her, Hero smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here."

Lione nodded but realizing that she actually got his attention and he was standing in front of her she froze. Hero's smile faded as he noticed Lione's tense form.

"You okay?"

Lione stared at the ground and looked to her side to see something that made her smile. Fine and Rein were giving her thumbs up and smiling. She raised her head to look at him and smiled. Hero was taken aback by her smile and a faint tint of pink shown on his cheeks. Lione did not notice his reaction and said, " I've been wanting to meet up with you since we met three days ago," she breathed in and continued, "I usually go visit the Bo Dragon by myself because everyone is afraid of him. I don't believe he is scary, but misunderstood. So when you said you wanted to learn about the Bo Dragon that made me really happy."

Hero's eyes widened as Lione smiled even wider.

"I wanted to let you know if you would like me to accompany you whenever you wanted to visit the Bo Dragon so he wouldn't chase you away," Lione said cheerfully.

Hero smiled widely and replied, "That would be great!"

Lione's smiled but then looked at the ground blushing.

"And, ummm," Lione stuttered, "I was wondering—

She paused, too nervous to continue. Hero continued to look at her curious at what she had to say.

"If…if you wanted to be ummm," Lione continued shyly, "friends?"

Hero's face heated up as she said this. He put his hand behind his head and avoided eye contact with the princess.

"Off course we can, Lione," Hero said nervously.

Lione's ears wiggled in joy and she smiled. She had fulfilled her goal in success and she was very happy.

They both laughed noticing each other's nervous behavior. Lione then introduced him to her friends that had recovered from their fall. He happily greeted them, but soon enough after introduction Hero said he had to go home for the day. Lione, Rein, Fine, and Poomo send him away with smiles.

When he was out of sight the three princesses giggled happily.

"You did it Lione," Rein cheered her happy friend.

"You did great," Fine congratulated.

Lione had a big bright smile on her face as she nodded in agreement.

_I did it, _she thought, _me and Hero are friends._

She blushed at that thought and the twins did not cease to notice.

"Oh, Lione~," Fine cooed.

"You're blushing~," Rein cooed continuing her sister's sentence.

Lione covered her face with her hands and turned away. Fine and Rein giggled and were at her sides in seconds. Lione blush did not go away and she looked to her sides to see her two friends staring at her with a cheeky gleam in their eye.

Poomo watched in dull surprise as the twins were chasing the tomato red Flame princess in circles.

"Oh well-pumo," said Poomo.

Shrugging his shoulders, he joined the twins in their chase.


	6. Chapter 6

"The seed kingdom is in view-pumo."

The twins looked out the window of the air balloon as Poomo said this. They smiled as they flew over green fields and trees. Fine looked over to Poomo, who was stirring the balloon, and pointed at something outside the window.

"That's the place where we are supposed to meet the seed princesses!"

"I can't wait to see them all," Rein said excitedly to her sister.

Poomo stirred the balloon towards the place that Fine was pointing at.

It had been a while since the twins last saw their friends, the eleven seed princesses. Luckily for them, the eleven princesses sent them an invitation for a tea party the week before. Fine and Rein could hardly wait to see their friends and so they begin to jump up and down in the air balloon.

"Wait, don't move around-pumo," yelled Poomo holding tightly to the controls.

However, it was too late. Poomo pulled on one string and sent the balloon spiraling through the air.

**AHHHHH—CRASH**

The air balloon was toppled over on its side. The door opened and the twins collapsed on the entrance of the air balloon. Poomo swayed in midair as they all groaned in exhaustion.

"**Fine, Rein!"**

Said girls raised their heads to the synchronized tiny voices. They smiled and waved at the Seed Princesses who were setting up the table for the tea party. They jumped off the air balloon and ran up to where their tiny friends were, but only to stop halfway.

"SO CUTE~," squealed the twins.

Fine and Rein observed with delight at the furniture used for their tea party. A medium sized wooden table was in view with painted flowers and vines decorating it. There were two chairs: one with a blue base and the other with a pink base. The back rest for both chairs were green sturdy vines that made an archway shape and had three vertical vines in between. On top of the table were two small round tables that were miniature look a likes of the big table. Around each tiny table were in total eleven chairs: one table had five, the other had six. To finish it off, the tea set was laid out on the table. The teapot was red with a green handle and it looked like a tulip. The tea cups were different colors representing a type of flower. A miniature tea set, identical to the bigger one, was on each small table. The whole set up was complete with a variety of delicious sweets.

"You guys did all of this," asked Fine surprised.

"**Yes," **said all eleven princesses.

"It's wonderful," Rein complimented with hearts in her eyes.

Gorchel, the eldest of the sisters, turned to Fine and Rein and said, "Shall we begin the tea party?"

"Yeah," replied the twins excitedly.

The eleven sisters laughed at the twin's enthusiasm and the twins soon joined in their laughter.

The twins sat in their chairs and the tea party began. Fine started with the sweets and Rein poured herself some tea. The eleven sisters sat around their tables and began to make conversation with the Sunny Princesses. They were all having a great time enjoying one another's company. Poomo had joined in as well after fixing the air balloon. Everything was perfect as the sun shone warmly through the trees that provided shade on the princesses.

"So yummy~," Fine said cheerfully. She was currently stuffing herself with cookies and tea that Rein took the liberty of pouring for her. She glanced at the ground and focused her attention to something lying on the grass.

"What's wrong Fine," asked Rein.

Fine bent down and picked up what looked like a shrunken seed. She observed the small seed in her palm and Gorchel noticed this.

"What do you have Fine?"

Fine lowered her hand to Gorchel and showed her the seed. Gorchel eyes widened seeing what Fine had found. All the princesses gasped in Fine's discovery.

"**That's a dead seed," **said the small princesses except Gorchel.

Rein looked at the seed and then at Fine. The red-haired twin tilted her head at the seed in her hand.

"A what?"

Nina looked up at Fine and said, "It's a seed that has not been nourished so it shrivels up."

Fine and Rein frowned at this explanation. It was upsetting that a seed had been forgotten and left to die. Gorchel smiled at the two concerned girls and said, "It's alright. We can bring it to the Mother Tree and she can bring it back to health." Fine gripped the seed in her hand and stood up from her seat.

"Alright let's go then."

Rein, Poomo, and the eleven sisters smiled at Fine and nodded. Fine turned around and in taking a few steps she tripped on a tree root.

"**Fine!"**

Fine fell over and landed on her stomach. Rein and Poomo ran over to her and propped her up to her feet.

"You okay Fine," a worried Rein asked.

"Yeah," Fine replied with a sheepish smile.

The Seed Princesses sighed in relief. Gorchel looked at Fine's opened palm and asked, "Where is the seed?"

Fine looked at her hands and then patted her clothes. She couldn't find it. Rein looked at her sister and said, "Maybe you dropped it?"

So with that said everyone searched the grass for the seed. After a few minutes of searching, they still couldn't find it.

"No sign of it-pumo," asked Poomo.

Everyone shook their heads in disappointment.

Fine continued looking through the grass when she started to feel weird. Her body began to feel weak and she was getting tired by the second. Fine felt a sharp pain in her head and her head was spinning.

"Rein," whispered Fine, winching at her growing headache.

Rein turned around and gasped. Poomo and the eleven sisters heard Rein's gasp and looked over at Fine.

"**FINE!"**

Fine had small leaves growing on her legs and neck. Rein took off Fine's jacket and the same leaves were growing on her arms. The bluenette's eyes grew wide and overwhelming concern was evident on her face.

"What's going on," Rein asked and suddenly shook Fine, "FINE!"

Fine's eyes turned dull as the life was being sucked out of them. Gorchel ran as fast as her small legs could go to where Fine was. She gasped as she looked over her friend's condition.

"Oh no," Gorchel paused and added, "Could it be she swallowed the seed!?"

"**EHHH-pumo,"** exclaimed Poomo and Rein.

Gorchel shook her head worriedly and said, "This is bad."

"Why," asked Rein.

Gorchel looked at her sister's worriedly and turned to Rein.

"It's true that the seed is shriveled up and dying, but it's not completely died. There is another way for the seed to become healthy," she paused to look over at Fine and continued, "If swallowed by someone, the seed can feed off of that person's life energy."

Rein's eyes looked at her sister who was now in her arms. Fine's eyes were now lifeless and the leaves grew bigger by the minute. Gorchel put her hand to her chin and said, "But the seed can't easily feed off of the person's energy unless they have sad thoughts. So in other words, the seed grows from the person's saddest memories."

Rein and Poomo looked at each other in panic. Poomo looked over at Fine and flew back in surprise.

"Look-pumo," said Poomo pointing at Fine's legs. They were slowly turning brown and there were traces of ridges.

"At this rate, she'll turn into a tree," said Gorchel.

Rein looked at the tiny princesses and in a panicked tone said, "Why isn't she saying anything?"

Joiner, the youngest of the sisters, said, "It's because she is in a trance. The reason that the seed is able to grow rapidly is because Fine is recalling the sad memory," Joiner looked up at Rein sadly.

"She is reliving the memory. The seed has blocked her mind to reality as it feeds from her memories."

Gorchel walked up to Rein's trembling hand that was on the grass and touched it with her hands.

"Okaa-sama," said Fine with a monotone voice.

They all looked at Fine as she said this and Gorchel pressed her hands on Rein's.

"The only way to bring her back is to find out what that memory is and help her overcome it."

Gorchel smiled reassuringly at Rein and added, "So do you know what sad memory Fine is having?"

Rein shakes her head. Poomo taps her shoulder, encouraging her to think. She nodded and began to think.

Joiner looked at the close to tears Rein and the unconscious Fine. She then turned away from the group and ran off somewhere.

_I think I know who can help us,_ Joiner thought as she ran towards the Seed Kingdom's air ship.

* * *

The little Seed princess quickly got off the air ship. Joiner had arrived at the Sunny Kingdom safely.

After leaving the group she went straight to the air ship and set a course to the Sunny Kingdom. She was now inside the castle searching for the Queen. The reason for this was that she remembered what Fine said during her trance.

_~Flashback~_

_Gorchel walked up to Rein's trembling hand that was on the grass and touched it with her hands._

"_Okaa-sama," said Fine with a monotone voice._

_~End of Flashback~_

Joiner believed that the Queen was somehow linked to the sad memory that Fine was remembering. So she was recently looking for her and so far she wasn't having much luck. She then decided to look in the garden. Joiner remembered the way to the garden from the time they grew dream seeds for the best flower princess party. She reached the garden and looking both around she locked her eyes on someone and smiled. It was Queen Elsa. Joiner ran up to where the Queen was currently sitting.

Elsa was sitting on a bench enjoying the flowers of the garden. Her feet grew tired of walking so she decided to take a break. She was on her sixth month of pregnancy and her stomach had grown some since last month. The thought of a baby growing in her stomach made her feel warm inside and she smiled.

"Queen Elsa!"

Elsa looked up in surprise in hearing the small voice call her name. She then looked down to her feet and saw the young seed princess. She bent down and extended her arm down to the tiny princesses' feet.

Joiner walked up on Elsa's palm and she was lifted up to the Queen's level.

"Hello Princess," Elsa smiled and added, "What brings you here?"

Elsa's smiling face turned to a concerned one as she saw the sad look on the Seed princesses' face.

"What is wrong?"

Joiner tied her hands together and said, "Queen Elsa, Fine is in trouble!"

Elsa's eyes widened and holding the princess in both hands she pleaded, "Take me to her!"

Joiner nodded and told her that Fine was in the Seed Kingdom.

"I'll tell you the details on the way," Joiner added as she was being carried by Elsa.

Elsa nodded as she listened to the Seed Princess.

_I'm coming Fine._

* * *

Joiner and the Queen made it to the Seed Kingdom and were now rushing over to where the others were at. Elsa was informed of the situation and Joiner was right. Queen Elsa did know what Fine was remembering and it was also a sad memory for her.

_~Flashback four years ago~_

_Queen Elsa had taken her six- year old daughters to field of flowers outside of the castle. She had set up a blanket and a basket of food on top of a hill. Elsa, Fine, and Rein sat down to enjoy the picnic. After eating, Rein and Fine ran over to the field and made flower crowns for their mother._

_They had a great time playing together in the flower field. Then Elsa decided to take her daughters to the forest that stood next to the flower field. She wanted to show them this pretty flower patch that was inside the forest._

_She took her daughters' hands and walked toward the forest entrance. They had gotten pretty deep into the forest when Elsa loosened her grip on Rein's hand. She had completely let go and Rein saw something that caught her eye. _

_Elsa looked down at Rein to find her missing._

"_Rein," called a panicked Elsa._

_She franticly checked every direction, but saw no sign of her missing twin. Elsa lowered down to Fine's level and gave her a reassuring squeeze on both arms._

"_Fine, stay here okay. I need to go find your sister, Rein," pleaded Elsa._

_Fine nodded with a cute smile and Elsa stood up and went further in the forest._

_She was walking in this direction for a while and still there was no lead to where Rein could have gone. Finally, she heard giggling and recognized it as Rein._

_She let her worries lessened as she saw the sight before her. Rein was sitting on the ground playing with a gray bunny. Elsa walked up to her daughter and scolded her for running on her own. However, when Rein tearfully apologized, Elsa consoled her._

"_Don't ever do that again, okay Rein. Now let's go back to where Fine is."_

_This time she picked up her daughter and supported the little girl's weight on her hip. Elsa retraced her steps and a few minutes later she found the opening where she had left Fine. When she passed the trees she smiled as she saw a familiar head of red, but then frowned. _

_Fine was curled up into a little ball. Looking closely she saw her slightly trembling. _

_Elsa became worried and put Rein down on the ground. Little Rein ran up to her sister and patted her head asking her what was wrong. Fine looked up at both of them and, some tear trails evident on her cheeks, just smiled._

"_I'm Fine."_

_~Flashback end~_

Elsa knew that Fine was actually really frightened. Ever since then she became easily scared of all things phantom like and she couldn't help, but blame herself. After she reunited with Fine that day, she carried her and held Rein's hand and took them to the promised place. Both girls had a fun time in the small meadow and afterwards they headed home. However, there was an instance when Fine would look at her mother with a pained look in her eyes. As soon as she showed it, it would be replaced with a smile.

Elsa focused on the situation at hand. She could see her daughter's air balloon in sight and soon enough she saw the table. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped when she finally saw her daughter's.

Rein was trembling in her spot staring at the unusual tree in front of her. Elsa realized the tree was Fine as it still had her face.

"No," she whispered in dread. Elsa left Joiner behind and hurried over to where Fine and Rein were.

Rein turned around and cried, "Okaa-sama."

Elsa hugged her daughter Rein and wiped her cheeks from the few tears that fell.

"It's okay I'm here now. You've done a great job Rein. I'll take it from here," reassured Elsa to her upset daughter.

Elsa then turned to Fine, who was still unconscious, and placed her hand on the forming bark that had replaced her hand.

"You have to bring her back with your voice, Queen Elsa," said Gorchel. After Joiner told her oldest sister about her plan, Gorchel understood and agreed to it.

"She needs to hear you. As her mother you are the only one who can bring light to her lonely memories."

Elsa nodded and thanked the little Seed Princess. "Fine, sweety can you hear me," Elsa smiled, "It's your mother."

Fine's face turned towards her mother, but she still did not say anything. Elsa's heart was breaking at the lifeless expression Fine had, but she had to stay strong.

"Fine please come back."

* * *

Inside of Fine's mind was a familiar scene playing. It was a memory that she stuffed at the back of her mind.

_~Fine's Flashback~_

_Her mother walked away from her looking for Rein. She stood all alone in the small clearing waiting for her Mother to return with Rein when she heard something. Something rustled in the bushes nearby and she tensed up. She told herself that it was nothing, but then something zipped over her head._

_**AHHHH!**_

_Fine covered her head and fell to her knees. Her tiny body began to tremble in fear. She believed that it was a ghost of the forest and it was going to eat her._

"_Okaa-sama," Fine yelled._

_However, no one answered. Her mother was not returning and so she called again, but louder._

"_OKAA-SAMA!"_

_Still no one came. "Okaa-sama, Rein," whispered Fine, defeated. She began to cry into her knees._

_The tears came down repeatedly at the very thought that her Mother left her and was never coming back. _

_**Mother likes Rein more than me.**_

_Fine stayed in her curled up position until her Mother came back._

_~Flashback end~_

It made her sad remembering it. Her Mother was so worried about Rein and left her all alone. She couldn't help but feel that her Mother liked Rein more than her. It wasn't helping that the seed inside her was gaining strength from her sadness. She kept lingering in the loneliness of her dream with no way out.

She couldn't feel any part of her body. Fine was floating in a space of nothingness and by each second she was sucked in further.

_What's that? _Fine saw a small flickering light and followed it. The light became a sound and the closer she got the clearer and louder the voice became. When the light faded she saw a woman with red hair and a kind smile.

_Okaa-sama?!_

Fine watched as her mother kneed down in front of her. She wanted to say something to her, but she found herself not able to. So all she could do was watch as her mother did something that made her eyes widen.

"Okaa-sama," Rein said surprised.

Tears streamed down the broken hearted Queen's face. She couldn't stand seeing her daughter in so much despair. Elsa looked into Fine's eyes and she saw the scared six year old in the forest. She should have never left her alone. She should have taken her to look for Rein. The guilt was consuming her and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"Fine you must have been frightened all alone," Elsa said, surprising everyone even the unconscious Fine.

"I was worried about Rein and didn't think about how you felt. I thought you were a strong little girl so I believed that you could handle being alone. I was wrong Fine, wasn't I? You tried to stay brave, but you were really scared weren't you? You hated being alone and I did just that. I am so sorry Fine."

Elsa's tears continued to fall down and everyone there couldn't help but tear up at what the Queen was saying especially, Poomo who was crying a waterfall. Elsa smiled warmly through her tears and cupped Fine's face.

"You were a good little girl and always acted the strong part. It's okay to be afraid. I'm right here for you Fine," Elsa smile grew as she saw a tear fall down Fine's cheek. "I'm your mother and I'll always be. I love you and Rein both with all my heart," she looked down at her stomach and added, "and I will love this baby that same. No more no less."

Elsa wiped away the tears off of Fine's face and pleaded, "Please forgive me Fine. I never meant to make you sad," she whispered sadly, "Please forgive me."

Everything went silent afterwards and then a miracle happened. A sudden glow illuminated from Fine and everyone watched in amazement as the bark and leaves began to disappear from Fine's body. The seed came out of Fine's mouth and dropped on the grass. Poomo quickly trapped the seed in the empty tea pot he took from the table. Fine collapsed in her mother's arms and she freely cried. Elsa smiled with tears coming out of her eyes as she rubbed her daughter's back. Rein smiled as she saw her sister return to normal and just stood there awkwardly.

"Rein."

Said girl looked over at her Mother and Fine. Elsa extended her hand to her and motioned to join in the hug. Rein's eyes became glossy and she ran into her mother's embrace. The Seed princesses and Poomo smiled softly as Elsa hugged her two daughters.

"Okaa-sama."

Elsa looked down at her ruby eyed daughter. Fine smiled sweetly and said, "I forgive you."

The pregnant mother hugged her tightly and replied, "Thank you."

Rein began sobbing and Fine looked at her sister confused.

"What's wrong Rein?"

Rein hiccupped and said, "I was so worried about you Fine. Please don't leave me alone like that again."

Fine nodded and Rein hugged her tightly. Fine gasped for air and when Rein realized this she let go apologizing.

With that everyone laughed at the girl's behavior.

Elsa patted her smiling daughter's head and said, "You are my one and only Fine and Rein."

The twins hugged their mother and said, "And you are our one and only Okaa-sama."

Poomo flew over to the twins still crying. Fine and Rein laughed at their sobbing Poomo Fairy.

Elsa sighed in content.

_These wonderful girls are going to be your big sisters. I hope you love them both as much as I do. _Elsa thought while rubbing her stomach.


End file.
